How A Mistake Led To Love
by iron man fan2626
Summary: Virginia Potts works in accounting at Stark Industries one day when working she notices a mistake which could cost the company thousands of dollars. After showing Mr. Stark he asks to take her out to dinner as a thank you but will it blossom into love?


Chapter 1 I own nothing

Pepper's P.O.V

"Pott's here" I quickly grabbed the box from my boss "These just came from upstairs and I need you to input the data into the computer" I sighed I am actually quite busy I have a lot of work that needs to get done but I know better than to argue with Jack again.

"Yes sir, will that be all?" he didn't say anything he just walked away Jack is such an ass I walked back to my desk and started to input the data when I noticed that some of the numbers on the documents were not adding up. I know I need to tell someone but who can I tell? I mean Jack won't listen to me he'll just tell me if Mr. Stark had already signed off on something it must be correct. You know what screw this, this is a serious error it can cost the company thousands I went to the elevator and went to the 20th floor when I stepped out I walk nervously walked to his secretary

"How can I help you?" she asked with a bright smile

"Hi, um I need to speak with Mr. Stark immediately"

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Um no ma'am, I'm from accounting and I was putting some data into the computer and I noticed a serious error and I'm sure this will cost the company thousands" I handed her the paper she glanced at and sighed

"Ugh Jimmy typed this document up, he never seems to read Mr. Stark's hand writing correctly, well you are going to have to show this to Mr. Stark" I instantly became nervous

"Um could you tell me where he is?" she looked at the clock

"Oh he should still be in engineering, once Tony starts working its almost impossible to get him to stop" she giggled

"Just take the elevator down to the 4th floor" I nodded and walked to the elevator. Once I got downstairs I instantly heard very loud AC/DC music playing as I saw no one else around I walked toward the door where the music was coming from.

"Um Mr. Stark" I yelled over the loud music I got no response so I started walking around "Mr. Stark are you in here?" suddenly the music stopped and I heard

"The name's Tony" I jumped as I didn't see him behind me

"Oh thank goodness I finally found you Mr. Star… I mean Tony, my name is Virginia Potts I'm from accounting and I found a serious error in some of the weapons delivery documents this can cost the company thousands" he took the paper from my hand and down at where I had circled the error

"Oh well look at that, that number should be $23,000 not $28,000" he scratched his chin he turned the paper over "Of course it was Jimmy who typed this up, that idiot can never seem to read my hand writing" I giggled

"That's the same thing your secretary said the same thing" he smiled at me and sat down in his chair and rolled to his desk

"Jarvis you there buddy?"

 _For you sir always_ I jumped when I heard the voice coming from around the room

"log me into Stark Industries main frame I need to make some adjustments to some documents before some of my weapons are delivered" suddenly his computer beeped on and he started typing away on the computer and smiled

"All fixed" he said and walked back over to me "Thank you very much Ms. Pott's"

"Please call me Virginia" he looked at me

"You have a nickname?"

"Well some of my friends call me Ginny"

"Really you look like a Pepper?"

"What your hair is the color of a Pepper and you have cute freckles, if its ok with you I'm going to call you Pepper Pott's" I smiled but I have to admit I kind of like it

"Yes sir Mr. Stark, Pepper Potts is fine"

"So tell me Pepper how long have you worked in accounting?" I smiled

"Well as a matter of fact as of tomorrow I will be working here for exactly 2 years" he smiled

"Well that's exciting, so as a thank you for today and as a celebration for working for my company for 2 years I want to take you out to dinner"

"Oh it's ok Mr. Stark you don't have too"

"I know I don't have to Pepper but I want to, I mean you saved this company thousands of dollars the least I can do is take you to dinner" I smiled

"Ok sure" he smiled I looked around and found a pen and a piece of paper and I wrote down my phone number and address

"So tomorrow I'll pick you up at 7?" I nodded and smiled

"See you tomorrow" and walked out as soon as I did I ran to the bathroom and locked the door and I let out a few deep breaths I mean I have seen pictures of Tony Stark but in person he is so much Sexier and tomorrow I am going to dinner with him…

 **The next day**

I have walked out of my closet ten times and I can't figure out what to wear I mean I am going out with Tony Stark I mean I know it's not a date no matter how much I wish it was finally I decided on my favorite black cocktail dress just as I am putting my earrings in there is a knock at my door I opened the door and saw Tony standing there he looks so sexy…Ugh Virginia stop this is not a date

"Hi Tony"

"Hello Pepper, are you ready?"

"Yes let me get my purse and we can go" i grabbed my purse and locked the door behind me and we walked to his car where his driver was waiting

"Pepper this is Happy Hogan my driver, Hogan this is Pepper Potts" I shook his hand

"Nice to meet you Ms. Potts" he opened the door for us and we slid in

"Ok Hogan lets go" he said and with that we left

"I hope you like Italian"

"I love Italian" all the way to the restaurant we talked and I have to admit he is an amazing guy when we got out of the car he held the door open for me we went in and the hostess walked up "Ahh Mr. Stark your table is ready"

"Thank you Frankie" Tony is such a gentleman he pulled the chair out for me and when I sat down and pushed it in for me before sitting down himself

"Ok Jessica will be your waitress tonight" we both nodded I suddenly for some reason became nervous

"So Pepper tell me about yourself" he said

"Well I'm originally for Georgia I lived there with my parents till I was 18, and then I went to college at the University of Georgia, and got Associates in business. And finally after I saved enough money from my job as a waitress I moved and got my apartment here and after sending in several applications I finally got a interview at Stark Industries, and there is not much else to tell about me" Tony smiled

"So you have any siblings?"

"Yeah my brother Danny, and my sister Jackie"

"So Tony throughout this dinner I have told you a lot about myself why don't you tell me about yourself" he sat back and smiled

"What do you want to know?"

"Well everything I guess I mean I've heard all the rumors around Stark Industries"

"Well my Full name is Anthony Edward Stark, but please don't call me that I hate the name Anthony I like Tony I think it suits me" I couldn't help but giggle "I built my first engine at age 4, I graduated from high school at 12 and graduated from MIT at 17 and then I started helping building and designing some of the weapons at Stark and then at 21 I became CEO"

"Wow you really are a genius" he smiled and winked and I felt myself go weak at the knees as I stood up

"So um would you like to go for a walk?" I nodded

We were walking through the park my arm wrapped around his. I shivered and Tony noticed and he took his jacket off and slid it over my shoulders I smiled and I gently put my head on his shoulder, after a minute I stood up straight. What am I doing this isn't a date

"'Pepper what's wrong?" he asked

"Tony what are we doing this isn't a date" he smiled

"Well why couldn't it be" he said and I was in shock

"What?"

"Pepper I really, really like you, ok you're beautiful, and smart and every since I met you I haven't been able to stop thinking about you" I blushed

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you either Tony" he smirked

"Yeah?" I nodded and before I knew it he had me pushed up against a tree, "I'm going to kiss you now" and before I could respond his lips were on mine and I couldn't help but moan. All to soon we had to break apart for air we put our foreheads together and smiled

"Wow" I said and Tony just smiled

"Wow is right baby" and we kissed again

 **Ok so please tell me what you think**


End file.
